Sí te quiero
by Vini Astrea
Summary: one shoot, song fic. Me quieres?.. demuéstralo!. sí, te quiero!


Después de la boda entre Ranma y Akane todo parecía tranquilo, el gran peleador se dedicaba a su entrenamiento y a su domo, mientras que su esposa al hogar hasta que a los pocos meses de casados Ranma empezaba un torneo y los entrenamientos eran a diario y casi todo el día.   
Ella empezó a sentir ese distanciamiento de su esposo y en momentos tristes recordaba que se había casado con él a sabiendas de ese detalle de Ranma y su pelea. 

Akane empezó a sentir que cada día le sonreía menos a ranma, pero éste no se percataba mucho, aún cuando su esposa fingiera la pequeña mueca.

En una ocasión Ranma y Ryoga viajaron a Okinawa para enfrentarse con unos herederos de un domo de allá, era cuestión de dos días la ausencia para finalizar la pretemporada y luego tener unos días de descanso el cual aprovecharía para ir con Akane a China. 

El día tan esperado Saotome se levantó a la misma hora sigilosamente como cada día lo hacía, miro un momento a su esposa y le dio un beso en la frente. Se metió a la ducha y al salir ella ya estaba despierta; le había puesto su ropa ya en la cama. Él se vistió mientras ella le preparaba un ligero desayuno consistente en pan tostado con jamón y jugo de naranja. El silencio estaba en la mesa y se rompió sólo hasta que él dijo que se tenía que ir. Le dio un beso a su esposa y salió.

Akane se quedó pensativa un momento hasta que de nuevo subió a su alcoba.

Saotome tuvo una lucha campal con un sujeto grande y fuerte, al parecer iban parejos en el combate, pero en el último minuto el contrincante perdió balance y Ranma aprovecho para aplicarle un golpe en el costado y derribarlo por completo.

Contento por la actuación y después de la ducha, él telefoneó a su esposa Akane…, le pareció raro que no contestara pero al instante se imagino que había ido de compras.

Llegó por fin a su casa, todo estaba en silencio, eran las 10pm y Ranma subió a su habitación para saludar a su mujer y darle la noticia, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que en vez de encontrarse a su esposa se encontraba una carta de ella diciéndole que estaba dolida y se iba de Japón.

Saotome telefoneó de inmediato a su amiga Ukyo para preguntarle noticia alguna, pero la respuesta fue negativa.  
Él salió de inmediato de su casa y con su misma maleta, corrió un par de calles hasta llegar al sitio de taxis que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

En el camino iba pensando las razones por la decisión de Akane y no tuvo que recordar tanto los últimos meses que habían pasado...había sido un tanto distante; Saotome estaba arrepentido 

**_Yo soy aquel que cada noche te persigue. _****_  
_****_Yo soy aquel que por quererte ya no vive. _****_  
_****_El que te espera, el que te sueña, _****_  
_****_el que quisiera ser dueño de tu _****_amor_********_  
_****_de tu _****_amor_******

Reflexionando pidió al taxista que aumentara la velocidad.

**_Yo soy aquel que cada noche te persigue. _****_  
_****_Yo soy aquel que por quererte ya no vive. _****_  
_****_El que te espera, el que te sueña, _****_  
_****_el que quisiera ser dueño de tu _****_amor_********_  
_****_de tu _****_amor_****  
**  
Constantemente se venía a su memoria escenas de su vida con Akane desde adolescentes hasta los últimos días. Ella siempre estuvo ahí pero él andaba en otro lugar en muchas ocasiones; desafortunadamente olvidaba separar su vida personal con su profesión y ahora se sentía arrepentido.

**_Yo soy aquel que cada noche te persigue. _****_  
_****_Yo soy aquel que por quererte ya no vive. _****_  
_****_El que te espera, el que te sueña, _****_  
_****_el que quisiera ser dueño de tu _****_amor_********_  
_****_de tu _****_amor_****  
**  
No se daría por vencido y llegó al aeropuerto, rápido pagó y salió corriendo para llegar a la aerolínea nipona, en lo que corría, la suela de su tennis se frenó con el mosaico haciendo que cayera.

**_Yo soy aquel que por tenerte da la vida, _****_  
_****_Yo soy aquel que estando lejos no te olvida, _****_  
_****_El que te espera, el que te sueña, _****_  
_****_Aquel que reza cada noche por tu _****_amor_****  
**  
De inmediato se levantó y siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo en las pantallas de plasma; el último vuelo que saldría de japón de ese día había salido hace una hora.   
Algo le llamó la atención al ver de reojo hacia el costado de la pantalla, una cabecita familiar...paso a paso se fue acercando a esa persona.

Era su esposa ahí sentada; él se incó y le pidió perdón por lo tonto que había sido; al final la abrazó y besó.  
**  
****_Y estoy aqui, aqui para quererte. _****_  
_****_Estoy aqui, aqui para adorarte. _****_  
_****_Yo estoy aqui, aqui para decirte _****_  
_****_amor_********_amor_********_amor_********_amor_****  
**

fin   
--   
Yo soy aquel; interpreta DAvid Bolsón

Nota: hice la adaptación de un fic mío a este, ojalá les entretenga P

Saludos!!


End file.
